Stick Wayne
Wayne is an enlisted Hyper Tech soldier, and, more specifically, the mechanic for the Steel Comets. He is an entirely grey stickman. His suit is the Raytracer, a blank suit that's capabilties are functionally the same as a Lancer, but its true functions are controlled by Wayne's custom-made AI, Victor. With Victor installed into the Raytracer, it is capable of hyperspace warping and multiplication. Wayne is essentially the Hyper Tech's version of Waqas. Personality Wayne himself is serious and analytical. All he's concerned with is getting the results directly and immediately, which reflects in his combat style. He is also relatively alert and clever, which allows him to get to the results he needs. Around his peers, Wayne is quiet, preferring to focus on his work and listen on others' conversations rather than get involved in them. Victor, as an assistant AI, is as straightforward and logical as Wayne is. Anything that Wayne doesn't pick up on, Victor will take note of it first. However, where Wayne still has human emotional limits, Victor is purely logical, which can result in some disagreement and contrast in their views. In the end, Victor is still Wayne's AI, and will obediently follow his commands. Suit Specs The Raytracer has the exact same capabilities as a Lancer and a completely transparent look. Once an AI, such as Victor, is inserted into it, however, its true capabilities are unlocked. The Raytracer takes the form of the AI controlling it, in Victor's case, an angular yellow vector humanoid. It is still equipped with a standard laser rifle, but it will also gain the abilities to hyperspace warp and self-multiply. Hyperspace warping is almost instantaneous and allows Wayne to evade quickly or reach a target's weak spot. When using self-multiplication, the clones made are merely virtual constructs that, while destroyed in one hit, still wield the same laser rifle. Victor also plays a major role in piloting the suit, as he functions as the suit's component controller and a radar for when Wayne's occupied. Role in Launcher Game *Fights with clones **Clones take full charge time to create **Only 2 clones may exist **Each clone is orange **Clones are destroyed in one hit **Clones follow where Wayne goes when idle *Input Fighter: Create clones or attack straight away **Pressing Wayne's icon once will create a clone, pressing it again will begin his attack ***Wayne's attack is a constant hyperspace warp around his target, spraying them with lasers while his clones do the same to other enemies. They end their attack with a simultaneous fire at the original target, if available. *Limited HP *Requires full charge to attack Upgrades *Hyperspace Reaction (30,000 points) **When his recharge is full and he's not attacking, Wayne will always dodge attacks. *Meatshield (30,000 points) **If a clone is active, it will protect Wayne from one attack if he cannot dodge it. *Reality Overclock (Bonus objective) **Wayne can create up to 4 clones. Theme Neither the writer of this article nor the wiki owns this song. Strixie's Judgment Boy, Strixie's riffed on several bland characters already, but this loser definitely takes the cake! Let's see where she can start... "May I be of assistance?" Huh? Who are you? "I am Victor, the AI constructed by Wayne to assist him in numerous ways." Ah, the RvB Delta ripoff! So...shouldn't you be driving Strixie out of this page now? "...perhaps I should. But I decided to see what 'fun' was like. I know an easy place for you to begin: Wayne's lack of physical training." Oh, a good start indeed! Hang on, so what, is Wayne fat or something? "Far from it. Truth be told, he's actually out of shape. Without me, there's no way he could possibly serve without just being a mechanic." So make that 3 tech-freaks that are useless just by themselves. Anything else? The space Strixie rents on these articles is quite limited, you know. "There's also the fact that he's really, really, bad at chess." ...that's just random. "I know. At this point, our writer is just pulling at straws for ideas. Even he must agree that riffing on someone as personality-less as Wayne is hard." "Hey, my personality's not that flat...is it?" Overall: 2/10 - Yes. Yes it is. Disclaimer Notes from Scottick: These are all Slush Fighters I have made up and created. Apart from Scottick, none of them are based off any real-life people. Also, please do not edit this page without Scottick's permission. Category:Scottick's Works